This invention generally relates to power transmission devices or actuators of the rotary-to-linear motion converting type.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to rotary-to-linear actuators of the general type disclosed in my co-pending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 07/092,955, filed Sept. 4, 1987, wherein a rotary component is fixed against axial displacement during operation of the actuator and serves to deform the external screw threads of a rotatably fixed thin walled flexible sleeve outwardly into threaded engagement with the rotatably and axially fixed internal screw threads of an outer member, so as to impart axial movements to the flexible sleeve.